MPAA list to Blood Feast
'Sex & Nudity: ' The film contains many brief scenes of nudity or graphic scenes of rape. Please, not for fans who don't like horror films. '' A man and a woman's genitals are shown briefly while they are having sex. A woman is raped with a man's cut off genitals as it is used for a dildo. This is probably the worst rape scene throughout the film. The woman is shown screaming and the man yells in satisfying. When he is finally finished, you see him taking the "cut out dildo" out of her body. A woman is shown several times completely nude. At the opening, a completely naked woman is shown trying to escape from something. You see her bare breasts and buttocks. A man is castrated. He is shown screaming and his genitals are shown. A woman and a man are together in a bathub. They are shown kissing passionetely. Sex is implied. Some nudity is present. A naked woman is shown standing for a mirror. '''Violence & Gore: ' The film contains very gore scenes of blood, gore and torture and death. '' A man's throat is slit open and you see a lot of blood bleeding out of the wound. A man is on a rack. He screams to see a man with a machete in his hands. The man first has his feet cut off, then his legs, then his abdomen is cut in half, then his chest and then his head. The man is shown taking the vital organs out before the screen turns to black. A man is skinned alive and is shown moving after the flayment. A man is cut in two by a swinging axe. Two people are shown fighting from a distance. One of the man cuts the throat open from the other one. Not really graphic, but there is still some blood shown. A man is beaten and his leg is crushed in the accident. He cuts it off and you see blood spurting everywhere. A man is shot in the head and decapitated. An injured woman with most of her skin being flayed is shown dying. For mercy, a man stabs her in the chest, killing her. A man is beaten several times, before his eyes and jaw are ripped off. Very gore scene. A man is disembowled. You see all the vital organs being removed and put in a box. He dies from blood-loss. You see decomposed corpses in a room. Some you still see how they were killed. A man is hung from a tree. You see him gasping for breath and his eyes turn red. His eyes then explode and blood spatters. A duck is covered in bees and worms after being killed off-screen. A man castrated and lots of blood is shown. He screams and is left to bleed to death. A man is beaten several times with the golf club and in close-ups you see some of his brains. A man is shot & killed. A man is driven over and bloods spatters everywhere. A man is burned alive. His charred corpse is shown. A naked woman tries to escape only to have her skull smashed in with a hammer. A man is impaled to death by chandeliers. A man is incapititated. '''Profanity: ' Some F-words and some religious profanity. 'Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: ' Several people are drinking beer. A man is shown smoking a cigarette. Several people are using drugs. A woman is drinking wine. A man drinks an absint immediately. A man is drinking whiskey. Some people use cocaine and become high. 'Frightening/ Intense Scenes: ' The whole film is very gore and bloody and not recommended to people under 18. People are tortured, raped or brutally killed. Do not watch if you have a weak stomach. Rated NC-17 for extremely gore scenes of horror violence, torture and rape, language and alcohol/drugs/smoking content.